Its a river in Egypt
by Caruncle
Summary: My first private practice fic- from addies POV contains pete, addie, violet and kevin so far... its set a couple of weeks after 2x09. I sadly own none of the characters... Shonda does. Please please review! xxxx


I couldn't believe it when I heard, Pete and Violet, seriously? I never thought of that one, I'm happy for them; I am, yes, aren't I? Why can't I help this feeling then, it's not so much jealously as it is... well not jealously of them, it must be the sex. I'm jealous of sex- which is completely one hundred percent normal, they're having sex, I'm not, that's all- sorted.

I glance at my watch, 6:30. One more patient, I envy the people who have 9 to 5 jobs, here I am waiting for one last patient who is fifteen minutes late but due to that ,at times downright annoying, oath I had to take I'm sat here waiting. Finally I hear the lift ping and the door opens, here she is, oh and she's accompanied by her whole family by the look of it, great. I just want to go home!

I do the scan; she's having a beautiful baby boy, who apparently they are going to call Thomas after her grandfather. Although staying late does sort of suck, I do love seeing the expectant mum smile and the dad puff out his chests with pride. As soon as Dell see's them leave he's grabbing his bag and heads straight for the stairs, excellent so I have to lock up. I put away the ultrasound in the cupboard and walk into reception and put away their file. I put the light off in the kitchen but then I hear them, oh jeez guys, you both have homes, don't you? I knock on the door and here first silence then a frantic scrabble, no doubt for clothes. I can't be bothered to wait-

"Hey don't worry, can you guys just make sure you lock up please" I'm walking away when Pete opens the door. He's topless and his hair is a bit ruffled. Man, he is gorgeous. Addie no, stop staring.

"Can you leave some keys? I left mine at home this morning," I nod, but it's awkward

"I'll leave them here but I want them back tomorrow. Night," I dash out down the stairs with the image of Pete half naked imprinted in my mind.

I get home and see Kevin the kitchen window, great he's out of bed when he shouldn't be again but I can't help but smile because it means he's getting better which means ,soon, I can scratch my itch again. I open the front door and he looks round. He does have a lovely smile, which is now walking towards me. He looks more stable and oh, he's kissing me. Nice. But that's all it is, nice. Oh sshhh nice is good. He pulls away and leans back on the work top,

"Good day?"

"Yeah, yeah it was ok. Last patient was late but yeah fine, yours?"

"Boring as hell, I even resorted to project runway..."

"Well that's impossible; you could never resort to project runway" He laughs and turns back towards the hob and continues to stir whatever is sizzling. I walk up to him and peer over his shoulder, "Smells good"

"I'm glad, you like stir fries I take it?"

"Who doesn't?" He smiles at me and opens the fridge and pulls out the bottle of white and pours us both a glass. He hands it to me and turns back to his stir fry. I lean on the counter, sipping quietly.

"So any news from work?"

"Erm well, we're making good progress with regaining the debt, erm Sam and Nae are taking Maya on holiday, so they are both going away at the same time so that should be a busy couple of weeks! Oh and Pete and Violet are now together," I rush the last point, like its nothing. It's just the sex that's all. That is all.

"Violet and Pete? I never saw that one coming," exactly what I thought mate, I did not just think of my boyfriend as mate. "How long has that been going on then?"

"I'm not sure exactly, a couple of weeks maybe,"

"Well good for them. I always thought they'd make a nice couple." I nod along but this type of talk is making it harder for me to suppress this niggle. I don't think they make a nice couple, in fact I think they make a horrible couple. They're not right for each other at all. I obviously haven't said anything for awhile as Kevin is now looking at me. "You ok?"

"Yes, yes fine. Just a long day," He walks up to me and hugs me. I hug him back.

We have dinner and it's lovely. We chat and it's almost as though it's been scripted, it just plays out so beautifully, just like every evening. I clear the table and put the plates in the dishwasher. I turn round and Kevin is right behind me.

"I'm feeling much better you know..." He kisses me tenderly but then it becomes passionate. He lifts me up and my legs wrap gingerly around his waist,

"You sure you're ready?" He kisses me harder in response and hey, I'm not gunna complain I have an itch! He carries me into the living room and we collapse into the chairs...

We curl up together both regaining our normal breathing patterns. "Wow" I hear him mutter. I smile; it was pretty good, not the best but pretty good. I place my hand on his chest and he kisses my forehead. "That was amazing,"

"It was," I say although I'm really not convinced, but Kevin doesn't sense this as he closes his eyes, smiling. At least he's happy.

After lying like this for some time, I hear someone pull up outside. Kevin doesn't react and I realise he is asleep. I hear the footsteps outside my front door. Yup, there's the knock, Kevin stirs and opens his eyes, "Who's that?"

"I'll go and see, I'll be right back," I kiss him and he closes his eyes again. I grab my dress off the floor and throw it on over my head and run my fingers through my hair. Great I look a mess, but people will insist on calling at such ridiculous hours. I glance at my watch, 9 pm, ok maybe I am getting slightly old. I open the door.

"I thought I'd drop these round on my way home, you usually get in before I do," He's only going home now! God, what is he some sort of machine? It's been 3 ½ hours!

"Thanks Pete," He puts the keys into my hands and I am not quick enough to protect myself from his touch, which sends a small tingle up my arm.

"No problem, night Addison,

"See you tomorrow," I sigh. He's gone. Oh god, I'm sighing. Kevin didn't make me sigh, actually sighing isn't everything and I know 3 ½ hours is alot but Kev and I could do that; it's just he's injured, badly injured. Why do I have to convince myself about this? And why is that itch still there, when I've supposedly scratched it? Why whenever I think of him and Violet do I feel a pang of regret that I didn't snatch my chance? I need to sleep, that's all; tiredness will do funny things to you.


End file.
